Dysfunctional Family
by sexuallylovino
Summary: Shuichi used to be abused by his brother, that is until, he moved in with Yuki. One day Shuichi's brother calls saying that his sister wants to see him and should stay with him for a week. Will Shuichi be able to stand up to his brother? Or be defendless?
1. Kazukiyo, Hitomi, and Shuichi

**A/n: READREADREAD Damn plot bunnies P.s. When it gets in _Italics _it's Shuichi's POV (just the 1st time it's in Italics, the other times it's 3rd person) Oh, yeah BIG THANKS to Innocentheart2 -hugs her- she wrote like half of this.**

**Kazy: Kah-zee**

* * *

**Dysfunctional Family**

**Chapter 1- Kazukiyo, Hitomi, and Shuichi**

It was a snowy night. Shuichi was sleeping right next to Yuki instead of on the couch. Shuichi had climbed into the bed after Yuki had went to sleep. Shuichi did this just because there was a bad feeling in his stomach.

"_It's all your damn fault, Shuichi!" He yelled at me. He raised his hand to slap me again._

"_I'm sorry, Kazy!" His hand was right near my face. He stopped as soon as I said "Kazy". "Kazy" was my nickname for him. His real name is Kazukiyo. He held his hand out. I flinched. I reached out for the same hand that slapped me. My 12-year-old body was trembling. His 22-year-old body led me to the bed. I went to sleep._

Shuichi woke up panting and sweating. Yuki was still right next to him. Shuichi went back to sleep trying to forget about that cursed dream.

….

In the morning Shuichi acted like nothing happened at all. Shuichi was in Yuki's study bothering the crap out of him. "Did you miss me yesterday, Yuki?" Shuichi asked. Yuki just ignored him.

"Oh," Yuki started, "I forget to tell you that your brother called and left a message yesterday and said your sister wanted to see you again. I didn't know you had siblings." Yuki said.

"Y-yeah. I do." Shuichi said, his voice shaking.

"He said that your sister wants you to spend a week with them. I think you should. I'm going to do a book-tour and when I come back you always whine saying 'Yuki~ Why don't you ever come back earlier? I missed you' or 'Can I come with you next time Yuki?'" Yuki said imitating Shuichi.

"Well, when do you have to leave?" Shuichi replied.

"In a few hours actually. I can drop you off but we would have to do it now." Yuki said taking a long drag on his cigarette.

Shuichi opened his mouth to protest, but had nothing to protest about. "Okay." _Damn, I have to go back to that hell hole now. _Shuichi thought.

"Okay. I'm ready when ever you are." Yuki said getting up to get a beer.

"I'm ready..." Shuichi said.

"Grab your jacket. It's cold." Yuki said. Shuichi grabbed his jacket and then they left. While Yuki was driving Shuichi kept bombarding him with questions.

"Wh-When are you going to be back, Yuki?" Shuichi asked for the nth time as they sat in Yuki's car.

"For the last time, I'll be back in a bloody week!" Yuki snapped, getting out of the car in a huff, "Now get out of the car and up to that house!"

"But Yuki! A week is such a long time for me to be away from you!" Shuichi whined, quickly running up to his lover and clinging to his arm, "Can I please go with you?"

"I thought we agreed it would be a good idea for you to visit your family," Yuki sighed, ringing the doorbell, "You haven't seen them in years right? What happened to keeping family ties close, huh?"

"That's with your family. Mine's different..." Shuichi whimpered, getting quieter as he spoke.

"What was that, brat?" Yuki asked, a little irritated.

Shuichi just sighed as the door opened to reveal a girl of about 28 with auburn hair, deep blue eyes, and about Shuichi's height. She bounded out of the house once her eyes settled on Shuichi, screaming like an insane fangirl. Yuki had to yank his arm out of his lover's grasp when the girl bolted forward to suffocate said boy in an embrace. The writer couldn't keep chuckle from escaping as he watched the two siblings squeeze the life out of each other.

"Who are you?" a cold voice nearly growled from the open doorway.

Yuki looked back to see a man of about 30 with light brown hair, cold piercing midnight blue eyes that cut into Yuki's own golden eyes. He was about the same height as Yuki, though fairly well built.

The man just stood in the doorway glaring down Yuki, giving him the look that Yuki was sure he had used the same day he beat the crap out of Aizawa Taki. Gulping, the novelist could feel a bead of sweat race down the side of his face. Who was this man?

"Ah!" Yuki heard Shuichi squeak, "Let me go, Hitomi!"

"But I haven't seen you in so long!" Hitomi fake whined just like Shuichi does with Yuki.

_Guess that's where he learned to whine like that_, Yuki thought to himself.

"I'll ask again," the man growled, "Who are you?"

"Th-This is Yuki Eiri, Kazy!" Shuichi shouted, finally managing to break free from his crazy sister, "He's my...lover."

_He hesitated...Shuichi never hesitates,_ Yuki thought in astonishment, _What's going on here? Shuichi seems fine with his sister but with Kazy-_

"Lover?" Hitomi squealed, hugging the couple as tightly as possible, "That's awesome Shu-Shu! I always knew you'd find the perfect guy!"

Yuki sighed as he held out his hand to shake hands with Kazukiyo. He was sure that this wasn't how he wanted to find out that his baby brother was gay and with a (slightly!) older man. Add that to the fact that both of them were extremely famous and this added up to a very awkward moment for Yuki.

"Hello, like he said, I'm Yuki Eiri," Yuki introduced himself, "It's a pleasure to finally meet someone of Shuichi's family. He's neve-" Suddenly, Shuichi's lips were on his own in a haste kiss,

"I've got to go, Yuki. Be safe on your trip, okay? I love you."

And with that, Shuichi disappeared into the house with his siblings. Yuki touched his lips before sighing and heading down back to his car. He couldn't put his finger on it but Shuichi was acting very different today. Worry for Yuki's sake? No, he knew that Yuki would be safe. After all, K was going with him to protect him from any crazed fan.

Yuki continued to ponder this as he got back into his car and searched for his cigarettes. He had finally caved with Shuichi's doctor and did his best not to smoke around the singer anymore. As he was searching in Shuichi's many hiding places, Yuki happened to look back at the house and saw through a window what looked like that guy name Kazy yelling at Shuichi on the top of his lungs. Shuichi just stood their with his head between his hands crying like crazy.

Starting to get suspicious, Yuki finally found his cigarettes. Lighting one up, Yuki was just about to drive off when he looked back at the window only to see Kazy punch Shuichi as hard as he could, sending the rock star into a nearby wall, Yuki's jaw dropped, almost letting the cigarette fall out of his mouth as he drove away from the house. He really didn't just see that, right? He must be seeing things. But no matter how many times Yuki told himself that, he couldn't bring himself to believe it...

"K-kazy, I'm sorry!" Shuichi cried, holding his cheek where his brother just punched him.

"I told you never to call me that idiotic name!" Kazy shouted, kicking his brother in the head, "Brat!"

"St-Stop!" Shuichi cried out, curling up into a ball to try and protect himself, "I'm sorry! It won't happen again!"

"You're such a pathetic waste of mass," the older man spat, "I used to think there wasn't anything else that you could possibly do that would disgrace our family more than becoming a rock star, but once again, you've proven me wrong."

Shuichi cried out again when his brother grabbed onto his pink hair and dragged him across the room. Tossing him to the ground in the middle of the room, the older man continued to beat the living daylights out of his defenseless brother. He kicked at his sides until he heard the definite cracking of his ribs.

He continued his assault on the poor boy's legs, making sure to break at least one bone in his left leg so he wouldn't be able to leave again. The man didn't stop even when blood from the singer started to stain the floor. The only thing that Shuichi could do was to whimper and pray that his brother stopped soon or he really would die...

"Kazukiyo!" Hitomi screamed, dropping the two glasses she was carrying as she raced towards where her brothers were, "You promised you wouldn't do this this time!"

"It's not my fault he's a total idiot and can't do one thing right!" Kazukiyo shouted back, slowly walking away from the whimpering mass that was Shuichi, "He brought this upon himself!"

"By doing what?" Hitomi snapped, cradling Shuichi's head in her lap, "Being in love with someone! That's not a crime!"

"Shut up, Hitomi!" Kazukiyo bellowed, "You know it's wrong! Don't deny it!"

"It's not wrong! There isn't a single thing wrong with what Shuichi's doing!" Hitomi retorted.

Suddenly, Shuichi's phone started to go off to the ring-tone of Shining Collection. Kazukiyo angrily grabbed it from his brother's pocket and looked at the caller ID and growled. It read "Yuki~ ".

Quickly, Kazukiyo hung up on the writer and flung the cellphone across the room and into the wall. Shuichi screamed as he saw his only form of communication with the outside world break into two pieces.

"Wh-Why did you do that?" Shuichi demanded, struggling for breath.

"You're not allowed to speak with that man anymore, Shuichi," Kazukiyo said, stalking out of the room, "nor can you ever see him or that pathetic excuse of a band again." Shuichi tried picking him self up with his arms. He let himself rest on his sister.

"Hitomi?" Shuichi asked his sister. "My legs _really _hurt. Did he break them?" Shuichi asked trying not to cry more than he already was.

As soon as Hitomi touched Shuichi's legs to see if they were broken he let out a yelp of pain. "Ah! I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" Hitomi asked.

"...Yeah..." Shuichi said through sobs.

"I think your left leg is broken. Here try moving." Hitomi helped Shuichi get up but when she let go of him to see if he could walk Shuichi began to fall down, though before he could, Hitomi caught him.

Shuichi cried into his sister's chest. "Why doesn't he love me? Why doesn't he love me like I love him? Why?" He kept repeating until he finally passed out of loss of blood and fatigue. Hitomi carried him into her room.

She kissed the top of his forehead and whispered "Sweet dreams." Then went to go find her brother somewhere in the house. She found him washing dishes in the kitchen.

"What the hell, Kazukiyo?" She yelled at her brother.

Kazukiyo cleaned a plate. "What? He just pissed me off a bit." He replied half-yelling half-talking. Kazukiyo dipped a cup in the soapy water.

"Just pissed you off a bit? You fucking knocked the shit out of him! He'll probably have to go to the hospital in the goddamn morning! In fact that might be better for him, so that way he could get away from you!" She spat out at him.

Kazukiyo dried the cup. "I didn't hurt him enough to land him in the fucking hospital!"

Hitomi was fuming. "You broke his leg, and hurt him in several more places. He's going to go to the hospital. And your going to the hospital next if you don't straiten up." She said through clenched teeth. In many ways, Hitomi was like Ryuichi Sakuma. She could act like a spaz but if you get her mad enough she'll bring hell.

Kazukiyo started to put away dishes. "Fine he'll go to the hospital."

"And you promised you wouldn't do this to him. Do this again and I'm going to have to go to jail!" She threatened. For the rest of the day they avoided eachother.

* * *

**A/N: **Is this sto**R**y too angsty? Y**E**s? No? Once aga**I**n I would **V**ery much lik**E **to thank Innocentheart2 she is a**W**esome! **REIVEW!**


	2. Guilt

**a/n: Well...After getting a Virus I had to get a new computer... So basically all i'm saying is i'm not in the BEST mood right now...**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Guilt**

_They called four the forth time that day. A 13-year-old Kazukiyo walked to the phone angrily as I watched._

"_Yes! We're here with them! Now, STOP CALLING." He yelled into the phone at Child Services._

"_Because. My aunt is very depressed right now at her brother's death! So, no you can't talk to her! Trust me we're fine!" He lied through his teeth. Truth is, No one really took care of us. He ran his hand through his brown hair._

"_NO!" He slammed the phone down onto the receiver. Shuichi... Shuichi... Wake up... Shuichi..._

Shuichi woke up to the sound of his sister's voice. "Shuichi, we need to take you to the Hospital." She said softly because it was 6:00 am.

"No!" Shuichi said with a quick flash of fright in his eyes that his sister didn't notice. "NONONONONONONONONO." He absolutely refused. Her sister pouted.

"Come on Shuichi! Your acting like a baby! Your hurt you NEED TO GO." She said sternly.

"No i'm not, i'm okay!" To prove his point Shuichi tried to get out of his sister's bed, but couldn't lift his leg. He winced at the pain.

"See?" She said in a voice that said I-told-you-so.

The door flew open. "Shuichi! It's fucking 6 am! I NEED rest! Do what your sister tells you to!" Kazukiyo yelled.

"Stop yelling!" Hitomi replied.

Kazukiyo walked up to them. He opened his mouth to say something but then he reasoned in his head for a bit. "I need to get up in a couple of hours anyway...Maybe I should take you?" Kazukiyo asked Shuichi.

_He wants to go somewhere? At 6 am? With ME? What should I say? What if I say yes and then he hurts me on the way? What if he doesn't take me at all? What if-_

"Shuichi?" Kazukiyo asked._ He usually isn't this nice...it's...unusual._

"O-okay." Shuichi stuttered with a shaky voice that his sister didn't detect. Hitomi looked utterly confused.

"Okay then." Hitomi said then walked out of the room. But before she walked out she gave her brother a silent non-verbal threat with her eyes: _Hurt him and die._

Kazukiyo replied silently back with his eyes: _Don't worry about it, Hitomi._

Kazukiyo walked over to Shuichi and knelled down backwards so that way Shuichi could get to the car on his back. "Hop on." Kazukiyo said.

Shuichi got on his brother's back. Shuichi liked the position they were both in. His brother felt warm. Nice.

Kazukiyo stepped outside to reveal lots of snow. He rushed to his car.

….

When they were at the hospital Kazukiyo put on his best "nice" act. Despite the way he acted towards his brother he acted nice to everyone else. Everyone who has met him accept his Shuichi would probably say: "He's very nice and polite." pfft. What a lie.

When everything was said and done, it turned out that Shuichi only had a broken leg and just a slightly cracked rib. He got a cast and a few bandages. Nothing too major. Though Shuichi wasn't even thinking about the pain. What hurt more were the words. Those hurt the most.

Shuichi's eyes started to water remembering it. Kazukiyo heard Shuichi mumble something under his breath that sounded like "Sorry...didn't mean to...call...please...don't hit...again..." Was all Kazukiyo could make out. He could feel the little curls of guilt begin to form in his stomach but quickly shrugged the feeling away then told his brother tot stop crying like a little baby.

"Yes." Was all he got in response. Inside him Kazukiyo could feel that... little spark in his stomach that soon quickly grew making his body become tired. Good thing he was pulling up in the drive way.

He helped his brother out of the car while saying something under his breath that sounded like "Sometimes your so damn useless." Kazukiyo carried his brother to the house and threw him on the couch, releasing a yelp of pain from Shuichi. Then he threw himself on the opposite couch.

"Can you help me up, nii-chan?" Shuichi knew Kazukiyo didn't mind when he was called that... Kazukiyo walked over to the other couch and pushed Shuichi down back onto the couch.

"Sleep. Like the doctor said." Truth was he just wanted rest and not to be bothered.

"O-okay..." Kazukiyo got a blanket and put it over his brother. Then plopped himself on the other couch. And went to sleep due to the drowsiness.

….

Shuichi woke up before his older brother than had a sudden urge to want to talk to Yuki. He carefully slipped the cellphone from his brother's pocket. This is something Shuichi would usually NEVER do. But for Yuki he would do anything. A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G.

He tiptoed to his room and quietly shut the door. He dialed the number while saying them aloud. _Ring...ring...ring...ring..._

"_Hello?"_

"Yuki!" Shuichi said happily. He was so relieved it almost made him cry. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, brat," Shuichi could practically hear Yuki smoking on the other side of the phone. "Have you been getting in any trouble?" Yuki asked with a bit of concern.

"Um... not really..." Shuichi said nervously. Through the door he could hear Kazukiyo start to get up from the couch. He figured he'd better hurry up. "W-when are you going to be home?"

"I already told you brat. About a week. But I guess I could come home a little bit early if you miss me that much." Yuki said in kind of a mocking tone.

"Really? Yuki I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah-" Shuichi could hear Kazukiyo approach the door.

"Gotta go, love you. Bye!" He said in a rushed tone then quickly hung up right before the door opened.

Kazukiyo walked up to him and took his phone back. "Who'd you call?" He asked.

"U-um... N-no one..." Kazukiyo looked puzzled.

"Don't lie to me." He said in a kind of playful tone of voice. It was very different from his usual one. It made Shuichi feel very uncomfortable.

Shuichi didn't answer so Kazukiyo checked his phone's history. "Who's number is this?" He asked in the same playful tone of voice. It was seriously starting to worry Shuichi.

"Y-Yuki..." He said, starting to tremble now.

"Yuki...Yuki...Yuki..." Kazukiyo repeated to himself as if he didn't know who that was. "Who's that again?"

"K-Kazukiyo...? Are you okay...?"

"Kazukiyo?" I'm not Kazukiyo... I'm..."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**A/n: Be lucky im able to update this my mom's been on my ass lately to get off the computer. She's at the store right now.**


End file.
